FullMetal Alchemist: Allied to Good
by Finding the Nuggets
Summary: When Gohan is plunged into another world with no recollection of who he is, a whole new adventure with new friends and enemies await him.
1. Prologue

****

FullMetal Alchemist: Allied to Good

**My first fic in AGES, thought I'd go for a crossover. Hope people like it, remember to R&R, please!**

* * *

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

A boy. Bleeding, battered, but not beaten, heard his father scream at him from the world beyond. Light rushed forward. The last dam inside him had finally been broken, and before the boy's eyes, as he watched his home's tormentor disintegrate into nothing, the light grew, and grew. It was blinding.

His eyes peeled open, and there was nothing. No ravaged mountains, no burnt earth, no demon. Nothing. Nothing but white space, a giant gate, and sitting in front of it, a little grinning man, ominous, and with an overwhelming power. All the white of the space faded to black.

* * *

A nice hot mug of tea by the fire. That was how Roy Mustang enjoyed spending his evenings in the year that passed since the attempted 'Shambala Takeover'. There wasn't much else to do posted up at a tiny cabin by Briggs. The simple things were much more of a comfort to him than the hustle and bustle of Central City. He was being promoted back to the rank of Colonel after much debate between the Council and General Grumman. Mustang's reputation as the man who had slain the Furher had put doubts of his trustworthiness in the Council's mind, but after much convincing on the part of General Grumman and all his previous subordinates, led by the General's granddaughter General Riza Hawkeye, the Council agreed that Roy Mustang's skills as a leader would prove useful to their defences. No point in keeping the Flame Alchemist in a land of snow.

_So I'm working under Hawkeye, now? Nice. _Mustang thought to himself, letting out a dry chuckle as he read the letter from Central. He and his 'Lieutenant' didn't exactly part on a good note. He was to report for duty as Colonel Roy Mustang in a week. Honestly, Roy Mustang wasn't all that interested in becoming Colonel again. He was no longer the man of adventure was all those years ago. Becoming Fuhrer, Homunculi, the Philosopher's Stone, these were all things of the past to him. But his country demanded it of him.

Mustang's eye shifted from his mug to the coffee table, where the envelope lay open with another sheet. He took it from the envelope; it was a picture of his former team. The old gang, the ones that banded together to free Amestris of its corruption. Hawkeye and Hayate, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Armstrong, and standing at Mustang's side with a hand on his shoulder, Hughes. On the photograph, it said 'Hope you haven't forgotten us. Hawkeye

"Hughes..." He muttered to himself, put his hand on his eye patch, and closed the other.

* * *

Somewhere from the distance, a slight tremor was felt; something had struck the ground, something big. Enough to cause ripples in Roy Mustang's tea. Mustang opened his curtain to see if there was anything abnormal going on outside, and saw a bright golden glow emitting from far away. Much further than he originally thought. The hot drink would have to wait.

Mustang quickly jumped into his car and drove quickly as he could toward the light in the distance. The glow was getting dimmer, he had to hurry.

After half an hour he had found it, but he had been beaten to it. Soldiers from Briggs were already examining the scene.

"What happened here?" Roy asked a Briggs soldier who looked a little less busy than everyone else.

"We don't know," he replied simply, and pointed downward infront of him, "whatever it was, it made that." It was a crater in the ice. A big one. The golden light was different up close than from afar. From this close distance, it looked more like a golden flame than a glow. But as the fire died down, he saw where it was coming from, his eyes wide with horror.

It was a little boy, no older than 12, and spiky jet black hair that, for a second, he thought had a hint of blond. The boy was bleeding heavily from his left arm, and he was unconscious. This was bad.

"Its a kid!" Mustang whispered, and quickly slid down the crater the soldiers still examining the light of the crater rather than what was inside it.

Mustang examined the boy's wound. It wasn't good. This kid needed treatment immediately.

As he emerged from the crater, all the soldiers stared on as he carried the boy in his arms and put him in his car.

"What do you think your doing, Mustang?" a voice bellowed from behind him, it was General Olivier Armstrong, a leader every bit as powerful and fierce as Roy Mustang once was. Nothing like her brother, Alex, though. "I'm taking him to my cabin to treat him!" was his curt reply, Olivier Armstrong grunted.

"Let me remind you that you are now an enlisted man, Mustang! You refer to me as 'ma'am'!" Armstrong barked in Mustang's face. "We're conducting an investigation, and this boy is a clue at the very least! You aren't taking him anywhere!"

"Maybe you can't see how much blood this kid has lost, _ma'am_! He needs treatment, now!" Roy Mustang retorted loudly, but the woman didn't look interested, "If you drag this out any longer, his blood will be on your hands!" Mustang growled deeply. He knew he was out of place, but a life was at stake.

Olivier Armstrong stared Mustang down, both of them with unshaken confidence, but Armstrong let out a discontented grunt. She knew what had to be done.

"Fine, but we're treating him at Briggs! Its closer and we're better equipped than your poor excuse for an HQ!"

And with that, Olivier signalled her troops and they were off.

* * *

"...I think he's waking up." The boy heard the hazy shapes say as he woke in a daze. When his eyes cleared up, he saw men, all in blue uniforms. This didn't look good.

"Where...where am I?" He croaked as he sat up lazily.

"You've been out cold for three days. You heal pretty quickly, wounds like that would have taken anybody else months to heal." Roy Mustang said to the child, with a smile so he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable in a room full of soldiers. This country's military was still very much despised and shunned by the people it vowed to protect.

"Uh...thank you." Said the boy, bandaged all across his left arm, looking confused at his bandages.

"Okay, so he's awake, good." Olivier Armstrong snapped as she entered the room, each step loud as the last, "Let's start with the basics. What's your name?" she demanded, and the boy shot up and sat straight.

"My name's Gohan!"

* * *

**Well, thats the first chapter. I know this is probably not the most original way to enter a DBZ character into the FMA universe but I couldn't figure out a better way to do it, and I thought it set the mood pretty well.**


	2. I Can't Remember

**Allied to Good Chapter 2**

**Hi readers. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit bogged down with college work. But anyway, here we go!**

* * *

"Gohan...?" General Olivier Armstrong repeated after the little boy they found lying half dead in a ditch near the Briggs fortress.

"Gohan!" He repeated loudly, his spiky black hair standing even taller as he sat up straight on hospital bed. The General was not here to play verbal tennis, though.

Olivier straightened her uniform and picked up a stack of paper, flipping through the pages, she said, "You were in really bad shape when we found you. Frankly, I'm surprised a runt like you survived losing so much blood in this weather."

"Well, if I was hurt, couldn't you have just given me a senzu bean?" Little Gohan asked innocently. The soldiers still turned their heads, looking quizzical.

"A senzu... what? What are you talking about?" The scowling General asked. Gohan looked downward, searching in his thoughts, and after a few long moments he looked up at Olivier, wearing an embarrassed grin on his face.

"I don't remember." Gohan admitted, giggling lightly in embarrassment.

"Fine," Olivier grunted as she flicked a golden lock from her face, "lets start with what you do remember. How old are you?"

"Eleven! ...I think."

"Your parent's names?"

"Uh...I don't remember."

"Place of birth?"

"I don't remember..."

* * *

Minutes passed, many more questions were asked. All received the same answer: 'I don't remember'.

Olivier ran a gloved hand through her golden hair, and let out a deep sigh. "What about the last thing you remember? Do you recall anything about how you ended up in that ditch? Anything at all?" She pressed, hoping to get an answer of some sort out of the boy. But the more she asked, the more he seemed to forget, looking more and more devastated. The harder Gohan tried to remember, the quicker his memories slipped away from him.

"I think he's got amnesia, General." Roy Mustang piped up, unimpressed with the General's questioning strategies.

"Thank you, _Corporal_, next time I need the obvious stated to me, I'll ask!" Olivier spat. At least she still had Mustang around to be her punching bag of abuse. She did so enjoy calling him 'corporal'.

"I can't remember!" Gohan screamed, turning all the heads in the room. "I can't remember anything..." The boy said again softly as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Olivier took one look at the weeping child and turned to face the door.

"Mustang! A word, now!" She ordered, and the Corporal followed her out the door.

* * *

"I can't work with this..." Olivier mumbled as she massaged her temple, "Figure something out, Mustang. I'd still be at the site investigating if it wasn't for you!"

Mustang snickered at the General. "Soft on kids, huh?"

"Shut your mouth unless you've got a solution!" She snapped. This Corporal Mustang was really getting on her nerves.

Roy peered through the crack in the door, and saw that the boy was still snivelling with his head in his hands, still trying to remember. The sight was just too familiar.

"I can take him to Central." He suggested flatly, he knew exactly what needed to be done.

"What...?" Olivier moaned. "You'd better be going somewhere with this, Mustang."

"Central Command has the resources to help him regain his memories. I'm returning to active duty as Colonel in a few days. If I take him there, I can refer him to doctors, psychologists, even alchemists that might be able to help him." Mustang explained slowly with his arms folded, still fixated on little Gohan.

"Alright," Olivier sighed, "but remember Mustang, everything you find out about him, you report directly back to me, on-one else. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Mustang saluted.

* * *

**A short chapter, I know. I'm still planning out a chunk of the story, and I don't want it to move too quickly. Thanks to the people that alerted or fav'd, and also to the one that reviewed, it means a great deal.  
**


	3. Change

**FullMetal Alchemist - Allied to Good**

**Chapter 3 - Change**

**Hi guys! Once again, cheers the those that are new to the story, newly fav'd/alerted and/or reviewed.**

**Super Saiyan Angel - An FMA story is not an FMA story without Edward and Alphonse Elric. So hold tight, they will appear (thats the most I can say without spoiling anything for you anyway haha!)**

**

* * *

**

Roy Mustang observed Gohan as he slept to the steady hum of the train. There weren't many unusual things he could notice about this boy, except his appetite. This boy ate so much Mustang had to request extra rations from Briggs, which was most embarrassing (not to mention expensive). The boy did say some strange things, though. He described his eating habit as a 'saiyan' appetite, and he spoke of these 'dragon's balls' that could grant wishes. Other than that, Gohan seemed like just another cute, innocent eleven year old boy. Roy wondered if Gohan would stay that way when and if he recovered his memory

The sound of the breaks on the tracks were heard, and the train started to slow down. Here he was, in Central City for the first time since the invasion.

"Rise and shine, kid. We're here." Roy said, and prodded Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn that made the baby fat on his cheeks puff out more than before. Even Roy Mustang had to admit, the kid was cute.

* * *

The streets looked different, but Roy supposed that after a military coup and a foreign invasion, a few buildings getting knocked down would be inevitable. Central had recovered quite well, on the outside at least.

"Why is everybody staring at us, Mr. Mustang?" Gohan asked, taking notice of the attention Mustang was getting from bystanders as they whispered amongst themselves.

Mustang let a tiny smirk pass on his face, "I've done some pretty crazy things here in Central. I guess people haven't forgotten." was the best he could come up with without having to explain everything about the military conspiracies

involving the Homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone.

As they approached Central Command, Roy saw that somebody was already waiting for him; Lieutenant, no, _General_ Riza Hawkeye.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," She said, her tone unimpressed as usual, "Nice to see you, Colonel."

Hawkeye hadn't changed physically at all. She still had her long blond hair clipped up, and she still hid her body in that military uniform. A damn shame, really.

"Colonel Roy Mustang reporting for duty! Its nice to see you, too, General Hawkeye, ma'am!" Mustang said in his stern military salute.

Hawkeye chuckled lightly. "My, my, and I thought not calling you 'sir' was going to be difficult to get used to." but then her smile faded into a look of disappointment. "You've changed."

"Yeah…" Mustang breathed out. He had changed, and if Hawkeye was expecting the Flame Alchemist of old, then she was setting herself up to be sorely disappointed. And indeed, Hawkeye was disappointed in him. The Flame Alchemist. The man who uncovered and overthrew the leader of a corrupt military regime, would now rather be a hermit in the mountains.

As Hawkeye observed Mustang, she got distracted by the little boy with spiky hair standing next to him.

"What is it with you and kids, Mustang?" Hawkeye joked to break the ice, and knelt down to meet Gohan's eyes. "And whats your name, little guy?"

"My name's Gohan!" He sputtered, not expecting to suddenly be part of the conversation.

"I found him near Briggs at the centre of an explosion no-one could have survived with barely any clothes on, and bleeding half to death. He survived, and he's lost all his memories. I've referred him to the psychology department at the military hospital." Mustang interjected before Gohan could say anything more. "And if its not too much trouble, I was hoping you could escort him there for me while I'm on assignment." He added.

"Figured I'd keep you busy, Colonel?" She asked rhetorically. "Alright, I'll mind the boy for you. Your assignment brief is on your desk. Your office is where its always been." She said and pointed toward to building.

"Thank you, ma'am." Mustang said, and looked at Gohan. "Later, kid, don't get into trouble." He said finally before going into the Central Command building.

Still knelt down, Hawkeye ruffled Gohan's hair. "So then, Gohan was it? Lets take you to the hospital to help you remember." She said with the softest, most warming smile Gohan had seen.

Out of what he could remember, at least.

* * *

Hawkeye and Gohan sat outside the psychologist's office. Gohan stared at Hawkeye, who was deep in her thoughts about Roy Mustang. The man she knew so well, but now doubted if she knew him at all. The Roy Mustang she knew didn't hide so much. Not from her.

"Miss Hawkeye…?" The boy squeaked, "Are you mad at Mr. Mustang?" Hawkeye was taken aback. This kid had some serious instincts, but she didn't expect him to be so forthcoming about it either.

"I am, a little bit…He used to be different. He used to be…" Hawkeye contemplated, looking for a word that fit the man she knew. "…stronger."

"I think even if he isn't strong, he's still got a good heart. 'Cause he saved me when everybody else ignored me." Gohan stuttered. Hawkeye couldn't deny his logic, and Roy Mustang was definitely a man of considerable character. But how could this eleven year old boy be so sure of someone he'd met only a few days ago?

"How can you be so certain? Maybe he's tricking you." Hawkeye said, to see if the boy would doubt himself. Doubt Mustang. But Gohan smiled widely.

"I don't think he is. His energy felt good. Bad people's energy make me feel all cold and shivery." He stated simply. Now Hawkeye was starting to find this boy intriguing.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK CHIEF!!!" They cheered as Mustang opened the door to his office. They were all here; Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman.

"I appreciate the gesture, but…" Mustang said, his eye twitching slightly, "was the confetti really necessary? Its going to be hell to clean up." he pointed to all the tiny bits of paper that had ended up on the floor.

"Well, we gotta make the maintenance staff work for their money!" Breda bellowed. The more things change.

"Well, anyway…" Mustang walked over to his desk, and picked up a small stack of paper. "Lets see what this assignment is all about. Hawkeye seems pretty determined to keep me busy."

Mustang read the contents of the pages, it was an order for him to investigate an earthquake in Ishbal.

"There were four other earthquakes that happened across the country, at exactly the same time." Havoc told his superior.

Mustang looked at his subordinates, and flashed them a smirk. "Well, we'd better get going then."


	4. Dead End?

**Allied to Good**

**Chapter 4 - Dead End**

* * *

**Hey everybody who reads this story, I know this is the first time I've uploaded a new chapter to this story in more than a year, but the past year has been very very busy. But I am so in love with this, perhaps not so original story that I simply must continue it until it's conclusion. So do please forgive my long absence, and I hope to keep writing.**

* * *

_"Gohan, I want you to take Piccolo and get out of here, now!"_

_He knows my name…but how..._

_"I'm your father! Don't talk back! I just need you to do what I say!"_

_My…Father…but, who…_

* * *

"Thats enough! Stop it! STOP IT!" Gohan heard from the midst of his dream and awoke to the greatest pain he had ever felt. Light surrounded him, and agony entered into every pour of skin. And just before he felt as though his mind and body was going to collapse upon itself, it ended. All the light disappeared, and he fell, his body shaking and his mouth drooling, barely able to hold on to his sanity.

"Oh, General, you shouldn't interrupt like that, we were just beginning to make some progress." Said Dr. Klaus Heinsberg. A nearly bald, old man with a white lab coat, round spectacles. His little amount of hair unkempt and unwashed, his teeth an unhealthy combination of yellow and black beneath a dirty grey beard, with an odour to match his appearance.

* * *

Dr. Klaus Heinsberg had spent his entire career developing a revolutionary new kind of alchemy; Psychological alchemy, which targets the patient's brain chemistry, and alters it.

Intrigued by the prospect of a new kind of alchemy that had the potential to cure depression, traumas, phobias and even psychosis, Heinsberg's reputation as an alchemist and a psychologist quickly grew, and soon enough he was appointed as a State Alchemist.

Initially, Heinsberg used his innovative alchemy to cure soldiers of post war trauma and shell shock, but when civil war broke out in Ishbal, the Fuhrer King Bradley suggested what he thought was an even more _innovative _way to use psychological alchemy; to psychologically condition the army into killing machines. Thoughtless. Soulless. As good as lobotomised. When the doctor naturally refused, he was arrested and kept a cellar beneath Central Command, where the Fuhrer would allow him to _'fight his good fight' _and treat psychologically damaged soldiers_. _When he was freed after Mustang's coup, his own mind had been so damaged that he could not return to mainstream society. Indeed, he was the maddest of mad scientists.

* * *

"Progress! Look at what you did to Gohan! His mind was two seconds away from collapsing!" General Riza Hawkeye yelled furiously as she ran to pick the barely conscious boy up from the still lightly illuminated transmutation circle.

"The boy's mind is tougher than that, General, he could have handled at least another 10 or so seconds. When it comes to the mind, every second counts." The Doctor joked, with his black and yellow grin protruding from his unclean beard.

"Gohan! Gohan! Can you hear me!" Hawkeye shrieked in a panic, shaking little Gohan vigorously, and turned to the mad Doctor, and growled "If _anything _happens to him, I'll have you court-martialled for this!". And then she heard a grumble.

"…Dad…" Gohan croaked, still breathing heavily, and finally opening his eyes. "…Miss Hawkeye? What happened?"

"Oh my God, Gohan!" Hawkeye cried in relief and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Gohan, still dazed from the alchemic energy prying his brain open, still had faint images of a man dressed in orange floating around in his mind.

* * *

"Damn it!" Roy Mustang grunted, slamming his fist onto his desk, "We've been running around the entire country in a circle like morons! First the Ishballan camp, then Dublith, and that village in the south that I don't even remember the name of; Nothing! We're soldiers, not private detectives!" Mustang continued to rant, and put his hand over his face, letting out an exasperated chuckle. "Putting me on this wild goose chase must be Hawkeye's idea of a practical joke now that she's outranked me…" He added, smiling lightly to himself at the irony.

"Sir, reporting back from the Fort Briggs area." Sgt. Feury had returned.

"Let me guess; nothing, right?" Mustang groaned, to which Feury responded with a disheartened nod.

"Damn it all, there has to be something about these quakes! Some kind of link, anything!" Mustang yelled again in frustration, spreading out a map of Amestris on his desk with a vigorous slam of both hands to the desk.

"Alright," Mustang started, looking intently at the map, "The first quake was sighted at Briggs, and - " he stopped dead, eyes widening in disbelief, "No…it couldn't be..." and immediately, he grabbed a pen from his desk and started scribbling on the map. As he scrawled, he muttered to himself, "Briggs, then Ishbal, Dublith, and the villages in the south and the west…".

"Got something, chief?" Havoc asked, seeing the horrified look on the Colonel's face.

"Oh yeah, I've got something alright…" Mustang held up the map that he had written and drawn over. Havoc's own face started to change, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. "Is that…?"

"Yes, Havoc…" The Colonel grumbled. "Pivotal points for a transmutation circle, encircling the whole of Amestris."

"Thats insane!" Feury blurted, "Who would try something like that after what Scar did in Lior!"

"I don't know, but its no wonder there have been this many earthquakes around the country. An alchemic reaction of this scale couldn't go unnoticed." Mustang reasoned, his eyebrows furrowing further. "Whoever's responsible, this circle must have at least a hundred years ago, before the founding of Amestris. Thats the only way the reaction wouldn't have completely found its way to the surface."

Who could be responsible for this? With the Homonculi gone, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the Amestrian military. Nobody in the military even knew of alchemy this advanced, with the exception of the missing Elric brothers and, of course, the Colonel himself. One thing continued to pester Mustang's mind: The first quake was sighted at Briggs, where they found Gohan. He might have been jumping to conclusions, but Mustang's gut instincts told him that Gohan was more than just an innocent bystander. The boy's amnesia didn't help at all, hopefully all was going well with Heinsberg, though Mustang did realise there was a certain risk in referring Gohan to that madman.

After a short moment of silence, Mustang rose from his chair and walked towards the door of his office, "We're leaving." he commanded, his subordinates scurrying behind him.

"Where to, Colonel? Breda quickly chipped in, and the map was quickly shoved into his face by his superior.

"If Central Command is the centre of Amestris, then theres only one place that the centre of this transmutation could be," Mustang explained as they walked. "A friend of the Elrics told me about a city which existed in the place of Central, before the founding of Amestris. After its citizens were wiped out to create a Philosopher's Stone, the city was forcibly pulled underground by means of alchemy. And thus, Amestris was born. That city lies directly underneath Central Command."

"And we're just going to it's centre?" Havoc moaned sarcastically.

Breda reacted with a heavy sigh, "Yep, leave it to Colonel Mustang to run into the most dangerous places first…"

"Enough whining, theres a way in through the former Führer's office. We're moving out!" Mustang ordered, and with that they were off. Colonel Mustang and his trusted subordinates were once again walking towards danger without a second thought. Though without someone to watch his back, it wasn't quite the same.

* * *

**Sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is going to start getting a little heavier from here!**


End file.
